Maike Fujioka
Biography Maike was born to Lena and Hiroki Fujioka, and is the younger sister of Jördis. The family had a fairly normal life, with Maike spending her early years taking art lessons, going to school, idolizing her older sister, and doing many other typical things that children do. When Maike was 9, her family moved from Japan to America, where she began to learn English (on top of the German from her mom and Japanese from her dad). When Maike was 13, she discovered her powers (due to a mutant gene) and practiced them in the basement of her house. Meanwhile, her sister was practicing something very different in the basement - music! Her sister's band, Hāfu Pop!!, began taking off, and got quite big around the state of New York, which Maike will proudly tell people. Because of this, her parents allowed Jördis and Maike to audition for a performing arts high school, to which they were both accepted. Though Maike never got much outside recognition, she runs a couple of art blogs with a few thousand followers. Now that she's had her powers for three years, she has a good handle on how to use them safely at a basic level, and looks forward to being able to develop her skills and make new friends. Physical Appearance Maike has fluffy, light brown hair that reaches the bottom of her shoulder blades, and is usually styled into two ponytails. She also has large, doll-like, blue-green eyes. Maike's skin is peach in tone and is lightly covered in freckles. Personality and Traits Maike is very friendly, and tends to be good at socializing with friends and strangers alike. She's an ambivert, meaning she has extroverted qualities that shine through and help her make a variety of friends. Maike's older sister has always been a musician, and meanwhile taught her how to play a couple of instruments at a basic level. She also spends her free time doing other artsy things, such as acting, singing, dancing, drawing, painting, and writing. She is most skilled when it comes to singing and acting, though goes through phases where she focuses on one or the other more. When it comes to helping people, or causes, she cares about, Maike is very reliable and loyal. She is determined to keep her word and meet goals within a reasonable time frame. Maike can be very impulsive and easily confused. Though not all of her decisions are the best ones, she does try. Maike has ADD and as a result, struggles to keep her attention on subjects for too long, unless she is very invested in something. Though Maike likes to have her desk and belongings organized, it never lasts long. She very much struggles to keep a tidy place, and while nothing is necessarily dirty, it appears as a disaster. Powers and Abilities Maike has the power to shapeshift into dinosaurs! Big, small, theropod, or marginocephalia, she can do it! This gives her the strength, speed, and other features of the dinosaur, which she is learning how to use to her advantage. Because of the large change that happens to her body, she can only shift into one family of dinosaurs per day, which is decided based on her first transformation. She also can't spend too long in this form, or she risks gaining the mental traits of the dinosaur as well as the physical ones (and perhaps getting stuck). Paraphernalia . Relationships . Etymology . Trivia .Category:Marvel Theme Category:Theta Theme Category:Lan